Unbroken
by Damascus Blade
Summary: A story where a leafeon tries to forget his past as he home schools a eevee's family to try to start a new life. Little does he know that his past will endanger his students lifes and possibly his own. Minor cursing, Not very good at summarys, First FanFiction.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction, so please rate and review. I don't really update as often as I like, but I plan to lay many chapters out if I get to that point. I also tend to OCD at some points, so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates.**

**Talking = "Herro" Thinking = **_**Herro**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

After a long day at school, I scurried to my house and went straight for the bathroom to wash all the dirt and grime that day had thrown at me. However, my mom stopped me and started to talk to me, emotions swirling when I respond. She yelled at me about something with the word school in it; I never really chat with mom, or anyone for that matter. I just get nervous from my anxiety when i'm near groups of people and tend to work better alone due to not having to deal with people who think they can copy off of me without me noticing. I assumed it was a phase I was going through. Then my mom shook me out of my thoughts and shoved a piece of paper into my face that had the school stamp on it. I read it and realized what it was.

"Why did you get this?" my mom asked harshly.

"It says the reason on it but it's for Defiance and Disrespect." I replied calmly. She really hates that tone even though that's how I usually talk.

"I do realize that I am in trouble, but can I take a shower? I don't really like being covered in grease."

"WHAT!? No! You go up to your room and stay there until tomorrow, and you are grounded from video games and tv for two weeks, plus another week for talking back!" She growled in a tone I haven't heard from her yet.

_Shit, ... oh well might as well get a hour of sleep before she tries to guilt trip me._ I thought. I pulled my pants and shirt off and jumped on my single twin bed to sleep and think on what to say in a hour or so.

I awoke with a start, having those annoying dreams where you think your falling, but your not. I look hazily at my alarm clock to see that's it's 1:08 A.M. _Damn._ _It's techically tomorrow, I guess I should see if shes waiting for me._ I try to put shorts on, fumbling due to sleepiness and the surrounding darkness, and head downstairs. About halfway downstairs, I hear a window break, and shortly a scream from my mom. _We're being robbed!?_ I instantly thought as I sprinted the rest of the steps down down to the kitchen where my mom was pinned against a man dressed completely in black.

I did what first came to mind; I charged the man while he was distracted with my mom. I usually didn't resort to violence, but my mind told me otherwise. I punched the man as he tried to fire a pistol he pulled seemly out of nowhere. While the man was recovering from the blow, I darted as fast as I can for the gun, only to see his mask before he backhands me hard. The world instantly went black, as someone had pulled a black tarp on both my eyes. My mom kept screaming and crying as I heard the man grab the gun. I was slightly amused on how I can still hear while I was knocked out, or was I? That thought vanished in a matter of seconds as the I heard the man coming near me. He spoke in a very hardened and harsh tone.

"This is why you don't fuck with us, Linda." The last thing I heard was begging.

Then, Silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Although it would be cool if I did...**

**Talking = "Herro" Thinking = _Herro_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I woke with a jump that equaled about 800 paces or so. Realizing it was a bad dream, I looked around. Then I remembered, "Oh yea, I'm in a limo being taken to a rich eevee to be a home school teacher." _I wonder who i'm teaching. That eevee bought first class tickets just for me to be here... That Pokemon must be important. _I was lost in thought until the limo suddenly stopped and jolted me out of my thoughts.

" Your stop, Mr. Moss." the machoke who was driving the limo said with a deep voice. He opened the door for me and proceeded to get my suitcase.

"Do you need help? It's pretty heavy."

"No, but thank you. I'm a fighting type, plus I need the exercise anyways. Do forgive me if I offend, but I never seen a leafeon with black tips before." I stayed silent, remembering how I acquired it.

"I guess we go to his hou-"

As I turned around I saw a beautiful, but comfortably small mansion with a well trimmed garden off to the side. The paint on the outside walls were slightly faded, but not cracked or peeling; The foundation not having a single web of crack on it, and the entire property had the same designs that he would use in- He jousted that thought out of his head as he saw a smiling eevee, larger than any other eevee he seen before, waiting for him on the porch.

"You must be Moss, welcome to my manor. My name is Eric." I shook paws with the eevee.

"Nice to meet you Eric. Quite a nice manor you have here." I commented.

"Thank you, now come, lets get you settled in and meet your new family."

_ What._ "Family?" I asked, quite surprised and nervous at the same time.

"As you can see I built this manor a bit away from any schools and whatnot; I really liked the environment and thought it would be a good place to live." He led me into his office. "My family contains all the eeveelutions except one. Can you guess that one?" Eric asked.

"A leafeon..." I quietly replied, remembering thoughts that were meant to be forgotten.

"Since you are here to home school my family, I would like to invite you to be part of our family. You are around the same age as them, so I expect you to fit right in!"

I was astonished. The chance to spread my knowledge on not one, but 6 Pokemon that happen to be in his same evolution tree! Even then, I was invited to be part of their family. It was almost too good to be true.

"Moss? Hello?" Eric said as he shakes me to snap out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Eric, it's a annoying habit." I apologized.

"It's fine, I have those sometimes too. Now you can go to your room and rest. Tomorrow i'll introduce you to my daughters." Eric said with a smile. "That seems to be a go- Wait. DAUGHTERS!?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates.**

**(POV Change to Third Person... ish)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eric led Moss into the room where he would live in the the time being. The room was nicely, but not excessively decorated with pots of various plants, posters of Bioshock, Borderlands, Dead Space, and other games he liked to play. The walls were expertly painted with faint forests and jungles, and the ceiling was dominated with sigils of the sun and the moon. His bed was leaf-shaped and it was modified to support his larger than normal body size. Moss decided to sleep until tomorrow, or until he can't resist the fancy computer desk in the corner.

_It's funny how i'm suppose to be a purist or something, but I can't stand near computers without interacting with them... _

Moss gasped, having the same nightmare and hitting his head and paw on the backboard of his bed. "Crap. Same nightmare? Goddamn Darkrai..." he said as he peeked over to his alarm clock. Seeing that it was 2:38 in the morning, he was about to crawl out of bed when he noticed a freezing sensation between his legs. Pulling over the covers, he saw a glaceon with dark brown eyes staring at him curiously.

"Who are you, and why are you in my bed?" Moss asked with a hint of curiousity.

"M-my name's Saphira. I-i'm sorry I w-was in your bed. Thunder scares me out o- of my wits sometimes, But the question is, who are you?" she asked with a half-hearted glare.

"I'm Moss, and I came here to teach Eric's family. I'm assuming your one of them?"

"Your our teacher!?" _He seems too... Perfect. Hmm.. _"So what are you gonna teach us?"

"All the subjects you usually learn, why?"

"What? ALL the subjects like math and science?!" Saphira blurted out

"Yes, I passed the exams necessary for teaching a few years ago. I was on the newspaper, and I think that's where your father found me. I could also teach other subjects like art and culin-" Moss attempted to explain as lightning flashed outside of his window and got bear tackled into a hug onto his bed.

"S-sorry. Did I hu- hurt you?" Saphira asked with concern. She knew she wasn't a physical type, but she can still tackle pretty hard.

"I'm fine... Maybe you should stay here until morning. I never seen someone that scared of lightning since..." _Her..._ Moss lost himself in thoughts for a few seconds.

"Since what Moss?"

"Nonething important." Saphira agreed with his proposal and tried to snuggle into him. He tensed, mainly because this was the closest he got to females. He knew she did that to be more safe, but he didn't want it to become awkward if someone came in his room. He allowed her to get closer, but she had to be behind him. She was confused at first about why he did this, but it hit her as she was falling into her waking dreams.

_He's a keeper, that's for sure. _She let a small giggle out before passing out.


End file.
